The Love Letter
by jimothy
Summary: Bit has a weird plan to tell Leena how he feels about her. Leena has a slight misunderstanding. How will Bit fix this one? B/L R&R please!


The Love Letter   
  
hiya guys!! it's me again! this was one of my older fics at dawning love (www.orechunks.com/dawn) and i thought i'd put it up. i hope you like it! 

The Love Letter   
~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Leena sighed and plopped down on her bed. Before, its soft, springy mattress had given her comfort; the plump, pink pillows were her tear catchers. Now, with everything in her life confusing and somewhat boring, nothing could give her comfort. Except one thing. Or person. She sighed again and shook her head, her pink bangs swaying in front of her eyes. It was five months after the Royal Cup, and her dad had been right: Class S was a whole new league and the battles were way different then Class A. Oh, he was right about that, Class S had more money, less frequent battles, and nothing to look forward to. When you were in Class S, you were at the top, and there was nothing more to do. Just Class S. It didn't feel much different then Class A, except that you had more free time to hang out, sleep, eat, drink. And think. And that's exactly what Leena did, every second, minute, and day. All she did was think about that one person that made life un-boring, that made her look forward to tomorrow, and the next day, and the next.   
  
She couldn't stop thinking about that cocky pilot. That blonde one that won them into Class S. Sometimes she blamed him for bringing them here. She never said it out loud though. She blamed Bit for everything, her losing in battles, eating all the cookies, and most of all, making her fall in love with him.   
  
It was one of those things, where you were so sure that they loved you back, that they thought of you just as much as you thought of them. But there was also that little doubtful voice that said, _Whatever, stop being so big-headed. You're not good enough_. And Leena felt that it was right, that he didn't love her back. But there was nothing she could do. Leena was a very proud person, and it would be the end of the world to be shot down by the guy that you always beat up and pulverized. So she couldn't ask and find out, that would be embarrassing.   
  
But what she didn't know, was that Bit felt the same way about her. Bit wasn't as scared about it, sometimes it would just slip his mind. Especially during zoid battles. Zoid battles were his life and they were everything. Until he'd jump out of the cockpit after a big win, and see her face. Most of the time, it was happiness for winning, sometimes anger for her totalled zoid. But he loved everything about it. Just seeing her face brought him back to that place, where she was everything. Where it was just him and Leena, nothing else.   
  
Bit often thought about how he would tell her. He never thought, _What if she doesn't love me back?_ For him, it was just go for it, at least it wouldn't bug you anymore if you knew her true feelings. That's where the letter came in.   
  
Bit held the letter in hand, and knocked on Leena's bedroom door. She was the only one with a computer in her room, and Jaime always hogged the main one. But he didn't need the main computer, that wasn't part of the plan.   
  
He heard a sigh and then footsteps towards the door. The knob turned and Leena peeked her head through the crack.   
~~~~~~~~~~   
Leena still lay on her bed when someone knocked on the door. _Who could that be?_ she thought. She sighed since it had interrupted her thoughts and slid her feet into her slippers. Opening the door slowly, she first saw big green eyes that looked a bit mischievous.   
  
"Hi, Bit. What's up?" She looked him up and down, and noticed his hand was tightly clenched around a piece of paper.   
  
"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if I could use your computer. You know, Jaime's always on the other one." He smiled his best, thinking that it might convince her. Leena smiled uncertainly at him, his large and forced smile scared her.   
  
"Sure..." She opened the door more and step aside to let him in. Bit looked around the room. The bed wasn't made, but the room was pretty much clean. He looked at the pictures on her dresser, recalling each of the moments captured. While he looked around, Leena watched him, making sure he didn't see anything he shouldn't.   
  
"Um...the computer's over here." She waved a hand at it. "Make yourself at home." With that, she plopped down on her bed once more, staring at the cocky pilot. Bit sat down in the chair and looked at the computer uncertainly. Leena still watched him, resisting the growing urge to jump up and give him a big hug. She was so caught up with him that she didn't notice his confused look towards the machine.   
  
"Um..." Bit tried his best to act. The plan was going smoothly. "Could you type this for me? I type too slow."   
  
Leena jumped back to reality, and noticed that Bit was holding his paper out to her.   
  
"Oh, sorry about that. Let me see it." Bit handed the paper over with a big smile on his face. _What's up with him?_ Leena was getting kind of worried about him. She slid into the computer chair and laid the paper down in front of her. Placing her hands on the keys, she scanned the letter over. To her horror, she was reading the contents of a love letter! _Who would Bit be writing a letter love to?!?_ Her head screamed. She didn't dare look at Bit's face or she'd burst into tears.   
  
_I think of you everyday..._   
  
Her fingers swiftly moved across the keys while she read the letter. Her anger was rising. _What butt is he writing too?! I bet it's Cris Tasker, she's always all over him. That little..._   
  
_My dreams are filled with us together..._   
  
With every letter, Leena let her anger rush out. With every word she pounded harder on every key. She thought of replacing words like "love" with poop and "heart" with elbow or something. No one would ever go for Bit if he was such an idiot. But then again, she fell in love with him, didn't she?   
  
_I will always love you..._   
  
If Bit would always love whoever the letter was for, what chance would she have with him? She beat herself up in her head for being such an idiot. For ever loving someone that already loved someone else.   
  
Bit was really confused now. She looked really mad. He tried to liven the room up a bit since all you could hear was Leena's furious pounding on the keys. He couldn't understand why Leena was so mad. The letter was, after all, for her. Why would anyone get mad about something like that? He gulped.   
  
"Hehe, Leena? I could go get you a hammer if you'd like..."   
  
Leena mumbled something. The letter seemed to be going on and on. Finally,   
  
_Love, Bit_   
  
She slammed down the last keys, thinking of how stupid Bit was to want to type up a love letter. How stupid he was to want her to type it. How stupid she was to be getting mad over a stupid love letter. The letter came up slowly on her printer. When it was near done, Leena practically ripped it out of the printer and tried her best not to rip it up and give Bit a bloody nose while she handed it to him. Bit stared at her angry eyes, unable to make something of them.   
  
"Are you okay Leena? You look kinda sick..."   
  
"No, I'm fine." She snapped. She hid her eyes behind her bangs.   
  
"Um...could you do one more thing? Do you think you could type up the envelope?" Bit figured that his plan wasn't working. He figured that when he told her the name to put on the envelope was her own, she'd get it and smile big and hug him and stuff. He smiled to himself at his own genius idea.   
  
"Sorry, I can't. I didn't sleep last night and I was hoping to get some rest before you came in here with some cheesy love letter. You should know that you're not supposed to type love letters. How cool is that?"   
  
Leena spoke as she practically shoved Bit out the door. She tried her best not to slug him. When they reached the door, Bit practically fell on the floor as Leena threw him out. He quickly regained his balance.   
  
"Aw...Come on Leena, be nice. Please?"   
  
"No! I told you I'm too tired. Go ask Jaime or something." With that, she slammed the door, Leaving Bit out in the empty hallway. He hung his head in defeat.   
  
"Oh boy..."   
  
  
  
Heehee, you like the first chapter? I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up though. Email me if you want more, okay? I might continue if I get 10 e-mails or reviews. Thanks a lot!! 


End file.
